Beauty and the Beast
by DeliciousNightmare
Summary: Als der Urvampir Klaus nach Mystic Falls kommt, in der Absicht den Fluch zu brechen, fällt Caroline auf den charmanten jungen Mann herein und wird sofort dessen Spielzeug. Klaus entwickelt jedoch nach und nach ehrliche Gefühle für sie und zieht sie in eine dunkle, gefährliche Welt voller Geheimnisse. (WARNUNGEN! Gewalt, Sex, Tod von Charakteren, DarkKlaroline)


**Bєa****u****†****ყ**** and the B****єa****s****†**

**Autorin:** Nightmare Princess

**Genre:** Drama/ Tragödie/ Mystery

**Rating:** P16, teilweise P18

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries

**Inhalt:** Caroline Forbes. Cheerleader, Vorsitzende unzähliger Komitees und typisch naives Blondchen. Als der Urvampir Klaus nach Mystic Falls kommt, in der Absicht den Fluch zu brechen, fällt Caroline auf den charmanten jungen Mann herein und wird sofort dessen Spielzeug. Klaus entwickelt jedoch nach und nach ehrliche Gefühle für sie und zieht sie in eine dunkle, gefährliche Welt voller Geheimnisse. (Alternative Universe), (Dark Klaroline)

❖.~.✿.~ ღ ~.✿.*.~❖.~.✿.~ ღ ~.✿.*.~❖.~.✿.

Prolog

[style type="italic"]_~ Life isn´t about waiting for the storm to pass. It´s about learning to dance in the rain. ~_[/style]

Der bleiche Vollmond beschien den Wald, tauchte die Umgebung in schauriges Dämmerlicht. Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen... eine klare Sommernacht.

Er stand inmitten der Bäume, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte sehnsüchtig gen Himmel.

Wie lange schon faszinierte ihn dieser Anblick? Der Mond nahm nach einem Monat wieder seine volle Gestalt an, beeinflusste in seiner Pracht jegliche Lebewesen auf der Erde.

Ebenso wie ihn. Auch wenn er durch diesen lästigen Fluch gewisse besondere Fähigkeiten verloren hatte, spürte er die Macht des Vollmondes in seinem Körper.

Er fühlte das Blut verstärkt durch seine Adern pulsieren, seine Muskeln spannten sich an. Jede Faser seines Körpers war für die schmerzhafte Verwandlung bereit.

Aber dieser Fluch... diese eintausend Jahre zurückliegende Verwünschung verwehrte ihm die Erlösung.

Doch bald schon würde er sein Ziel endlich erreicht haben. Den Fluch zu brechen würde ab jetzt nicht mehr schwierig werden.

Vielleicht nur noch ein paar Wochen, vielleicht auch Monate. Aber was war das schon im Vergleich zu einem eintausend Jahre umfassenden Leben?

Entschuldigen Sie...? sprach eine zögerliche Stimme hinter ihm, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam.

Erwartungsvoll grinsend drehte er sich um und musterte die junge Frau vor ihm mit wachsender Begeisterung.

Die braunen Augen zuversichtlich auf den jungen Mann gerichtet, blieb Elena Gilbert stehen und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Ja? harkte der Blonde nach und beugte sich ein wenig zu der Brünetten herunter.

Diese kramte in ihrer Tasche umher, zog ihr Handy heraus und hielt es ihm kurz darauf vor die Nase.

Haben Sie dieses Mädchen hier vorbeilaufen sehen? fragte Elena hoffnungsvoll.

Der Urvampir runzelte die Stirn.

Auf dem Display abgebildet war ein junges Mädchen, etwa im selben Alter wie die Brünette vor ihm. Sie hatte blondes gelocktes Haar und blassblaue Augen, ein blasses Gesicht mit vollen Lippen.

Nein, tut mir Leid. antwortete der Urvampir höflich.

Er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, schon so früh auf die Doppelgängerin zu treffen. Aber jetzt musste er sie wenigstens nicht noch länger suchen.

Enttäuscht wollte Elena sich wieder abwenden, aber der Urvampir hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Ich werde nach ihr Ausschau halten.

Die Doppelgängerin schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und hielt ihm auffordernd die Hand hin. Danke. Ich bin Elena.

Klaus. kam es von dem Urvampir, der sofort die Hand der Doppelgängerin ergriff und ihren leichten Händedruck erwiderte.

Elena lächelte dem Blonden ein letztes Mal zu, bevor sie ihm ihre Hand entzog und sich wieder auf die Suche nach ihrer Freundin begab.

Klaus ließ sie gehen, mit dem Gedanken daran, dass er sie auch noch später zu sich holen konnte.

Was sollte er denn jetzt schon mit der Doppelgängerin, wenn ihm noch alle anderen Notwenigkeiten zum Brechen des Fluches fehlten?

Er wollte nicht unnötig viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen und das Verschwinden einer Halbwüchsigen fiel in einem Kaff wie Mystic Falls viel mehr auf als in Großstädten.

Äußerste Vorsicht war geboten, gerade weil er wusste, dass [style type="italic"]_er_[/style]in der Nähe war. Einer seiner Leute hatte [style type="italic"]_ihn_[/style]nicht weit entfernt von Virginia gesehen.

Was für den Urvampir bedeutete, so schnell wie möglich wieder von hier zu Verschwinden.

Lauter Gesang in unmittelbarer Nähe riss Klaus aus seinen Gedanken.

Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die weibliche Stimme zu hören war und legte den Kopf schief.

Eben das Mädchen, dass die Doppelgängerin gerade verzweifelt suchte, lief jetzt sturzbetrunken im Wald umher, scheinbar völlig verwirrt.

Hey! rief Klaus dem blonden Mädchen hinterher, dass gerade in Richtung See verschwinden wollte.

Neugierig blickte die Blondine sich um und grinste, als sie den Urvampir erblickte.

Wer bist du denn? wollte sie lachend wissen und stolperte unbeholfen auf ihn zu.

Klaus hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als er die Erscheinung der jungen Blonden betrachtete.

Dass sie hübsch war konnte er nicht abstreiten, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber die tief ausgeschnittene Bluse und der knappe Rock des Mädchens wirkten auf ihn ein wenig verzweifelt.

Mein Name ist Klaus.

Die angetrunkene Blondine brach überraschenderweise sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus. Klaus. wiederholte sie ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich bin Caroline. stellte sie sich, noch immer lachend, vor.

Klaus nickte höflich und schenkte dem Mädchen ein Lächeln, dass seine Grübchen offenbarte und Caroline zum Erröten brachte.

Er war tausend Jahre alt, natürlich kannte er seine Wirkung auf Frauen. Naive kleine Schulmädchen, die völlig betrunken im Wald umher irrten, bildeten auch keine Ausnahme.

Freut mich sehr, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. flüsterte er, nahm ihre zierliche Hand in seine eigene und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

Ein leises Kichern ihrerseits ließ das verführerische Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wachsen.

Das lief wirklich einfacher als geplant.

Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich bis nach Hause begleite? Ich glaube nicht, dass du es allein schaffst. Klaus trat einen Stück an die schwankende Blondine heran und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

Das wäre wirklich nett. erwiderte Caroline leise und ließ sich von dem Urvampir aus dem Wald heraus führen.

❖.~.✿.~ ღ ~.✿.*.~❖.~.✿.~ ღ ~.✿.*.~❖.~.✿.

[style type="italic"]Hallöchen :D

Ich hoffe, es war nicht allzu schrecklich und würde mich wirklich über ein Feedback freuen, damit ich weiß, ob es sich für mich lohnt, weiterzuschreiben.

Mit dem ersten richtigen Kapitel bin ich fast fertig, also müsst ihr darauf nicht mehr lange warten. Ich lege jetzt absichtlich keinen festen Termin für den nächsten Upload fest, weil ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht daran halten würde ;)

Bis zum nächsten Mal :)

Eure Nightmare Princess [/style]


End file.
